La réunion
by WiTchers
Summary: Une réunion à Yuei, 15 ans après.


Bonjour/bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

J'ai pas l'habitude c'est normal c est mon Premier OS.

J'ai décider de changer de ce que je fais d'habitude avec Rise of Shadows en faisant un petit texte full Fluffy.

J'attend vos retour avec impatience (A vous de me dire si vous voyez du potentiel pour une suite avec un MHA reborn (style boruto ou pas) (Sachant que je risque de pas l'écrire tout de suite, priorité à Rise).

Je remercie ma béta lectrice Pandora pour son travail important du fait de la quantité de chose que je lui donne à faire. (Je m'incline respectueusement)

* * *

La réunion

-Que le temps passe vite !

-Tu trouves on a pas quittés le lycée depuis si longtemps !

-15 ans ma chérie !

-Déjà !

-Eh oui aller dépêche-toi on va être en retard

-C'est typiquement Mina d'organiser ce type de soirée.

-C'est vrai, mais dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard …

-Le symbole de la paix peut se permettre d'arriver avec quelques minutes de décalage tu ne crois pas !

-Tu as raison, mais tout de même, après vous madame « la numéro 5 ».

Il l'embrassa au passage tenant dans ses bras Nana toute guillerette.

La famille Midoriya quitta son domicile imposant dans une voiture familiale banale. Ochaco surveillait les enfants pendant que son héros de mari conduisait vers Yuei.

Tout allait pour le mieux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, c'était lors de l'assaut final contre Shigaraki et sa clique. Ils avaient mis fin à la période d'incertitude qui empoisonnait la société à leur sortie du lycée.

Maintenant elle observait ses futurs qui gigotaient dans leurs sièges baquets. Toshinori son aîné avait 6 ans. À l'âge de ses 4 ans, il avait montré son alter en faisant léviter tous les jouets et meubles de sa salle de jeux. Ochaco se remémora la joie de Deku lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce, cela l'a fit sourire. À ses côtés se trouvait sa sœur cadette, Nana. Elle venait de fêter ses 3 ans. Ses 2 enfants la fixèrent avec leurs yeux d'un vert instance hérité de leur père. Son fils ressemblait à un mini-Izuku alors que sa fille avait héritée de ses cheveux châtains et de sa bouille. Les 2 arboraient un magnifique sourire.

Garée sur le parking, la petite famille en tenue de soirée (comme spécifié par l'alien queen) avançait vers le portail qu'ils avaient quittés la veille dans leurs souvenirs.

-Hey Izuku !

Se tournant vers la source de la voix

-Tonton Toto ! lança gaiement Toshinori en courant vers son parrain.

-Alors mon grand ?, tu as bien grandis en tout cas ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir, Shoto, bonsoir Momo , comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?.

-Très bien merci

Les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses. Tous discutaient. Ochaco et Momo parlaient chiffons alors que Shoto et Izuku discutaient travail. Rien de plus normal entre le numéro 1 et son acolyte n°3.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, dit Ochaco tout sourire en se penchant vers la petite fille accrochée aux jambes de sa mère.

Hinata Todoroki avait le même âge que Toshinori, mais d'un naturel plus réservée que son camarade qui entourait les 2 adultes quémandant l'attention de ceux-ci. Son alter était celui de glace de son père.

-Bonsoir, Tata, elle déposa un bisou sur ses joues.

-Tu es belle comme un cœur. Mais dis-moi Momo, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard à ce que je vois ?

-On ne peux rien te cacher. Shoto enlaça sa femme. Nous attendons des jumeaux !

-Félicitation !

-Merci

-C'est pour quand ?

-Dans environ 5 mois.

-Tu dois être aux anges, demanda Ochaco.

-Un vrai bonheur, lui répondit les mariés en cœur, le sourire aux lèvres en serrant leur fille.

À ces mots Nana dans les bras d'Ochaco applaudis de ses petites mains ce qui fit rire l'assistance.

-Bien je propose que nous y allions.

.

Ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle de réception de Yuei.

Une grande partie des invités étaient déjà arrivés. Les discussions, les rires et les boutades allaient bon train. L'ambiance était clairement à la célébration. Leur promo avait quittée les bancs de l'école depuis plus d'une décennie. Pourtant c'était comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Denki,Kirishima et Katchan, plus âgés certes, mais toujours aussi affûtés discutaient virilement. À côté leurs compagnes respectives échangeaient plus tranquillement, Kyoka et Mina questionnaient en long en large et en travers la copine de Bakugo. Camie Utsushimi de Shiketsu.

-Alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec notre pétard mouillé ? demanda Kyoka.

-Ouais, ça nous intéressent aussi lança le Pikatchu et le Rouge qui n'avaient pas perdus leur manie de titiller Bakugo.

-Alors, c'était durant le stage de rattrapage du permis provisoire. Nous nous sommes rapprochés après. Ce gros bêta a dû s'y prendre à 3 fois avant de m'inviter. J'ai même dû utiliser mon alter afin de l'aider.

-Noonn, incroyable riaient le petit groupe

-La ferme, cria l'explosif !

-Allons, mon chéri, ce n'est pas méchant, dit Camie en se collant au blond. Celui-ci se détendit immédiatement

-Maman arrête, pas devant tout le monde, fit une voix boudeuse.

-Ohh pardon Ichigo , dit-elle faussement courroucée , le sourire en coin.

Sans crier gare le garçon se fit alpaguer par 2 boules rouge cuirassés lancés à pleine vitesse. Il les esquiva prestement se mettant dans la position de combat de son père, les bras contre le corps et les paumes vers le ciel.

-Amenez vous les rouges je vous attends, un sourire carnassier trop familier pour les adultes aux lèvres.

-Tu bouges pas, fit Shikamaru

-T'as attaqué en lâche le premier tu vas voir maintenant, renchérie son jumeau Mihiro

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchro ils pincèrent leurs mains s'apprêtant à reproduire une attaque de leur mère.

Au moment où les jets d'acide partir, Mina s'interposa et annula ceux-ci avec son propre acide.

-Je vous l'ai dit, fit leur mère la colère dans la voix. Pas d'acide ce soir !

-c'est lui qu'a commencé ! dirent ses fils

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Tenez-vous tranquille sinon ça va barder !

Toute velléité disparue, les 3 garnements repartirent jouer ensemble.

-Et bien ça promet ! dit Kyoka. Quand ils vont grandir, ça va être quelque chose, en regardant Kirishima et Mina dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ca va être extra et viril fit Le rouge un sourire aux lèvres

.

.

-Tout roule pour ton entreprise Tenya ?

-Oui j'ai fais l'ouverture de ma 50e agence de héros sur le territoire.

-Et toi Tsuyu ?

-Tout va bien, les cotes son calme en ce moment. Ça soulage après les 3 tempêtes des derniers mois.

\- tu m'étonne d'ailleurs tu travailles toujours en sous-effectif dans ton agence ?

-C'est assez compliqué.

-J'allais t'appeler …

-Allons Tenya tu ne crois pas que parler de travail maintenant est mal placé ?

-Tu as raison, mais tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler de décrochage tu ne penses pas ?

-Que veux-tu on se ressemble tellement, lui répondit sa femme,Mei Hatsume, à ses cotés se tenait leur fils Aiishiro âgé de 7 ans. Son alter était le même que celui de son père. L'ingénium était présent sur ses bras et sur ses mollets. Il avait aussi hérité des yeux de sa mère qui lui assurait une vue à toute épreuve.

-Tenya ça fait longtemps !

-Trop longtemps Fumikage, comment vas-tu ?

-Comme tu peux le voir pas mal occupé.

Et occupé ça il l'était. Il roulait une poussette abritant les 2 derniers enfants du couple. Les 2 petites grenouilles dormaient à point fermé. Non loin derrière se tenait Dark Shadow qui discutait et gardait Genji et Achiko, les jumeaux garçon/ fille du couple. Âgés de 7 ans chacun, ils sont très semblables physiquement. Il ressemble à Fumikage, les talents de Tsuyu en plus.

-J'ai un peu de retard, mais leur alter sont ressortis ? demanda Tenya

-Oui à notre grand bonheur, mais aussi de Dark Shadow, il a l'impression avec leur alter d'ombre d'avoir lui aussi eu des enfants. Tu les verrais jouer c'est hilarant.

.

Balayant toute l'agitation des yeux, Aoyama eut toutes les peines du monde à rester sérieux. Voir tout ces enfants rirent ensembles et être le portrait crachés de leurs parents en plus petit était très attendrissant.

-Excusez-nous Mr, mais c'est bien vous qui passez à la télé tous les jours

Se retournant il baissa les yeux surpris de voir 2 petites filles identiques en tout point.

Elles arboraient une coupe de cheveux mi longue avec des épis rebelles sur le sommet de leur crâne. Le tout d'un blond qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs parents. Ajouté à cela les lobes en prises jack et vous aviez les jumelles du couple Kyoka/Denki, Sakura et Rei âgés de 7 ans.

-Oui c'est moi

-Vous êtes trop drôle quand vous finissez votre journal avec votre classique « Merciii » (Elles l'imitèrent à la perfection)

-Vous êtes trop gentilles, « Merciii » leur répondit le blond en scintillant.

-Tu as des fans à ce que je vois

-Oh Manon, tu es la ? Je ne t'avais pas entendue revenir « chérie ».

-C'est ta copine ? Demanda Rei

-Future femme plus précisément, répondit Manon.

-Tu as le même accent que lui, mais en plus fort, tu viens d'où ? L'interrogea Sakura.

-Je suis d'Europe, plus précisément de Paris la capitale de la France, J'ai rencontrée Aoyama lors d'un voyage d'affaire qu'il faisait avec la chaîne nationale japonaise et depuis nous ne nous somme plus quittés.

-Trop mignon, on vous laisse bonne soirée, les jumelles bien plus calmes que leur père prirent congé

-Tu me sembles bien pensif d'un seul coup Ao

-Je me disais que nous sommes en retard pour une fois

-Comment cela ?

-Au niveau des enfants

Cette remarque laissa sans voix sa compagne. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps dans leur vie trépidante de parler de ce sujet

Aoyama se tourna vers elle pour avoir sa réponse. Il ne reçut qu'un doux câlin de sa moitié et un murmure. «C'est quand tu veux, je suis prête » Quelle soirée formidable se dit-il en l'embrassant.

.

Izuku se baladait au milieu de ses amis. Quand il tomba sur la famille Ojiro ainsi que leur adorable fille Mikasa âgée de 8 ans.

-Bonsoir tout le monde .

-À Izuku comment vas-tu ? Lui lança une Toru toujours aussi extravagante.

-Très bien et vous ?

-À merveille, mais j'y pense tu n'as jamais rencontré notre fille ! Présente-toi Mikasa

-Bonjour je m'appelle Mikasa Ojiro, enchantée de vous rencontrer symbole de la paix. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration

-Appel moi Izuku voyons.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure et le héros ne put s'empêcher de détailler Mikasa.

-Tiens c'est étonnant, je ne vois aucun alter apparent pour votre fille, elle peut se rendre invisible comme toi Toru ?

-Non, dit elle amusée

-Je ne comprends pas elle me semble parfaitement normal, il dit cela en approchant son visage vers la jeune fille.

D'un seul coup il fut stoppé avec force par un objet invisible. Le héros compris.

-Une queue invisible ! Impressionnant !

-Exacte lui répondit Mashirao

Ces compliments firent rougir Mikasa.

-Papa ! Viens voir !

-Que se passe-t-il Toshinori ?

\- Ah Ah Ah LA CAVALERIE EST LA !, la devise emplie toute la salle, tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ces paroles.

-All Might !, Izuku s'excusa auprès de ses amis, pris Toshinori dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il était là, dans sa forme normale, le visage bronzé par le soleil.

-Je croyais que vous étiez en voyage de Noce All Might, dit Izuku en s'approchant. Toshinori dans ses bras voulait sauter au cou de l'ancien héros.

-Et non mon garçon, nous voulions être là !

-Izuku mon chéri

-Maman !, il confia son fil à All Might « Papiiii lança gaiement celui-ci »

-Mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Ils s'étreignent.

-Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

-À la perfection, les Caraïbes sont un vrai paradis.

Elle tourna son regard vers All Might, pardon son jeune mari qui jouait avec son « Petit fils »

-Bonjour Inko, fit Uraraka en arrivant, Nana flottant doucement, amusée par l'alter de sa mère.

-Bonjour Ochaco; Nana mon dieu que tu as grandi. Elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci gazouilla avec sa tétine de bonheur dans les bras de sa mamie.

-Bon on enchaîne ?

Relevant la tête Izuku vit Aizawa et sa femme Midnigt qui venait d'entrer à la suite.

-Aiza un peu de tenu voyons, ajouta sa femme avec une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouais papa tu crains !

-Tchuu

La voix qui avait mouchée son père, c'était celle de leur fille Orihime, 14 ans, future candidate à l'examen d'entrée de Yuei et déjà une vraie dure à cuire, comme son père.

Sans demander son reste elle se recouvrit du vieux sac de couchage de son père et s'endormit à côté de la porte.

.

-Bien; bonsoir à tous. La voix amplifiée par le micro amena le silence. Je suis honoré de vous ré-accueillir dans votre maison ce soir. La voix du principal Nezu était chaude et enjouée.

Votre génération à ramenée la paix et je suis fière d'avoir put vous permettre de libérer tout votre potentiel. Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier. Mais nous n'allons pas revenir dans le passé, quoi que …

D'un coup la salle fut plongée dans le noir et un projecteur s'alluma.

La tête de Mezou apparu : « Bonsoir à tous les amis, je vous enregistre se petit message en m'excusant de ne pouvoir venir ce soir. Comme vous le savez peut-être nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite pour l'élection du Premier ministre japonais. Je n'ai pas pus me libérer, meeting oblige, mais je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à tous à très bientôt »

À sa suite les messages des absents défilèrent.

Kouda et Mineta, respectivement en charge de la coordination des héros des zones Sud-Américaine et d'Asie du Sud Est leur souhaitèrent tout le bonheur possible en s'excusant de leurs absences.

-Tu es au courant pour Mineta ? demanda Denki à Kirishima et Bakugo

-Non quoi ?

-Il est devenu hyper bodybuildé. Et depuis sa mutation on dit qu'il a à ses pieds un véritable harem de beautés tropicales.

-Des conneries, dit Katsuki

-Qui sait… dit Kirishima

Non clairement ce n'était pas possible.

Le message suivant était celui de Sato : « Bonsoir les Amis. Je fais vite. Je m'excuse pour mon absence je suis retenu à Paris pour l'inauguration du Championnat du monde de pâtisserie que je préside. Je vous prie de vous amuser en cette soirée spéciale et je vous promets d'être présent pour la prochaine. En attendant régalez vous »

-Régalez vous ? fit Momo

D'un seul coup des employés de Yuei en blanc apportèrent des tonnes de sucreries et pâtisseries fines signées du S si caractéristique.

-Merci Sato ! Dit Momo en mordant dans une sucrerie.

À sa sortie du lycée Sato à force de travail avait monté son affaire de Boulangerie pâtisserie.

Cela marcha si bien qu'il avait été élu meilleur Pâtissier du Japon puis du monde lors de son sacre à Paris. Il vivait là-bas maintenant. Développant son entreprise et marquant la pâtisserie mondiale de son nom.

La lumière réapparue sur le principal qui leur donna des nouvelles de Hanta qui travaillait pour les Nations unies en tant qu'enquêteur spécial et/ou sa localisation et ses missions étaient secrets défenses.

-J'ai une dernière surprise pour vous, dit le principal.

La lumière ne s'éteint pas cette fois, mais des images de leurs années à Yuei se mirent à défiler.

Des images inédites qui révélèrent des dossiers insoupçonnés qui firent rires aux éclats toute l'assistance et mourir de honte certains autres.

La dernière image fut celle de leur remise de diplôme.

Les applaudissements firent trembler les murs puis les discussions reprirent.

Au milieu de la soirée, ils posèrent tous, leurs enfants avec eux dans une gigantesque photo de famille.

Izuku pensa que c'était pour cela qu'il était devenu un héros. Servir et Protéger Sa Famille.

Toute sa famille…

* * *

Merci pour ta lecture, Pense à me dire ce que tu en as pensé en **Review**. Je te répondrais en message privé si possible et pour nos chers guests je ferais une section réponse dans le chapitre 14 de Rise of Shadows.

Sur ce je vous dit à la revoyure ;)


End file.
